The Darkness
by QuestionAuthority17
Summary: Eric and the gang are in the woods, but when a 'story' turns out to be real, will they make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

The Darkness

Chapter One

Friday, May 15, 1976

Eric Forman was sitting on the hood of his new Vista Cruiser with his girlfriend Donna. "Can you believe this _really happened_?" Donna asked. "Not really," Eric began while looking at the gash on his arm. "but this proves it _did_." They were talking about the tragic event that happened a month ago...

* * *

Monday, April 11, 1976

Eric and his friends were all in the basement, talking about what to do that weekend. "I think we should just _stay here_." Kelso said. "Kelso, we always do that, we should do something _fun_ for once." Fez replied. "Ugh! Drinking _is_ fun!" Kelso huffed. "Kelso, Fez has got a point. I say we should go camping." Eric added. Sounds of approval came from the other five people in the room. "But where?" Jackie asked. "Simple, Jackie," Hyde began. "in a place called paradise." "But where _is _this paradise?" Donna asked. Hyde paused. "I don't know."

"I've got it!" Eric announced. "Out of _state_!" "Out of state?" the others mocked in confusion. "Let's get the map, and pick out a cool state to camp in for the weekend!" Eric said. He went to his room and rummaged through papers for his USA map. _Where are you? I know I have a map somewhere in here! _He thought. When he found it, he was glad to see it was in mid condition and readable.

He got back to the basement and flopped on the couch next to Kelso. "Okay, we can go to California..." Eric started. "No way! _Bums_!" Jackie denied. "_Or_...we can go to Oregon?" Eric offered. "No," Donna said. "too hot." Eric started mentioning off other states, which ended up being all disagrees. Then finally they came up with an agree. "Okay," Eric started. "we're going to _Montana_!" Then, when the guys all left, Eric and Hyde went upstairs to eat dinner.

"What? No, Eric, you are _not _going to Montana!" Kitty yelled. "Now, Kitty, clam down. If dumbass here wants to go, let him go." Red replied. "Thanks dad." Eric said. "Shut the hell up and go sweep the garage." Red said firmly.

* * *

Friday, April 15, 1976

"Everyone ready?" Eric called. "Yeah," Donna began. "let's go camping!" They left around 4:00 and got there at 9:00. The weather was great and the sky was pitch black. Donna was afraid. They were in _the woods_, far too deep to get help if something bad happens, and it was _dark_. But the light from the fire made it easier to see. Everyone was going to stay in the large cabin behind them. "...and when he looked in the room, two shiny yellow eyes were_ looking _at him. He turned on the light...to see it was a _cat_!" Kelso finished. "Oh _come on_! That's so _retarded_!" Eric said. He turned to Hyde. "_You've_ got to know something better than _that_!" "I do," Hyde said with a smirk. "but it's way to scary for you." "Oh c'mon Hyde! Tell us!" Donna and Jackie said. "_Okay_, but I _warned_ you..." Hyde began. "It was _right here_. In this _very spot _of the woods. Where the campers were found..._dead_." Everyone was shivering. Hyde smiled and continued.

"The cops said they died from some bears or something, but they knew what it_ really _was. It was _The Insane Hunter_. His real name was Charles Anthony Rodenbarry, but he was_ insane_. They sent him to a mental hospital two years before the kill. And they say he is _still _out here. _Killing_ any campers _near this site_!" Hyde said. "Y-you mean..._right _here?" Jackie asked quietly. "YES! Right here!" "A-and he's st-still here?" Kelso and Fez shivered. "Yep, he's still here." Hyde answered.

"Uhm...I-I think w-we should call it a n-night." Eric supposed. They all went inside except for Jackie and Kelso. "Are you scared, Jackie?" Kelso asked while taking her hand. "Yes, very. But it _is_ just a story." Jackie replied. "Yeah just a story." Kelso laughed. "All story's are fake. And Hyde made this one up." Jackie added. "Yeah, Hyde's a real--" "Shh! Did you _hear_ that?" Jackie shushed. "No, I don't hear anything." Kelso said. Then they heard a crunching from the deeper part of the woods. They kept silent to see if they heard it again. But sure enough, nothing was heard. "Perhaps we should go in." Jackie said. "Yeah, it was probably just a skunk." Kelso added. When they turned around, Jackie fell back a step and gasped. There was a person in front of them.

"Uhm, excuse me, do you need directions or _anything_?" Kelso asked. No response. The person took one step forward, then another. Then Kelso's eyes widened as something struck his ribs. Jackie gaped at the site and leapt back about a foot. Kelso looked down and saw an arrow in his chest. When the person pulled the arrow out, Kelso tried to get away, but the person stuck the arrow through his throat. Kelso died instantly. At that, Jackie screamed and ran. The person looked at Jackie, and then turned, still having Kelso in his grasp, and went back into the woods.

* * *

5 Minutes Earlier

"So, Hyde, was all of that _real_?" Donna asked. "Nah, it was just a joke. Bet it scared Jackie!" Hyde laughed. "Where's Forman?" he added. "I don't know, he _should _be here." Donna said. "Well, he isn't." Hyde said. "Donna, I've _always_ had feelings for you." Hyde said. "Like I _didn't know_! God, Hyde, you've been hitting on me for years! _While_ I was dating Eric!" Donna yelled. "Donna, listen-" "No Hyde! _YOU_ listen! I don't like you, okay, I am going out with Eric! Now leave me alone!" Donna shouted. She left the room angrilly. Afterwards, Hyde heard a scream outside. Eric came into the room. "That sounded like Jackie." Hyde said. "She must have seen a deer or something." Eric added. Hyde laughed and nodded. The two boys went outside to see.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When the two went out there, Donna and Fez were out there, as well. "Did you guys hear that _too_?" Fez asked. "Yeah, we did." Hyde answered. "It really sounded like Jackie." Donna replied while glaring at Hyde. "Let's go check on her." Eric said. The four teens went into the woods. When they got about ten feet in, they saw a few drops of blood. Then when they went in about three feet more there was a puddle and a trail. "What the_ heck_?" Donna asked. "It looks like blood." Hyde remarked snidley.

Donna glared at him some more. She wanted to slap him _right there_. Eric started to follow the trail. "Uhh, Eric, do you really think that's a _good idea_?" Fez asked. "Well, I want to find out what made all this mess." Eric said. The other three didn't approve of the idea, but followed him anyways. When they saw what it was, they wished they hadn't.

There was Kelso. Lying flat on his back. He had a narrow hole in his chest and another wider one in his throat.There was blood everywhere. "Oh my god, what happened?" Hyde gaped. "What the hell did this?" Donna asked. Then there was a faint crying sound in the air. "What's _that_?" Eric wondered. "It's coming from over there at that tree." Fez said. They went to the large maple tree to see Jackie was clinging to one of the branches tightly about ten feet up. "Jackie?" Hyde called. "Steven? Oh my gosh, I'm so scared." Jackie whimpered. "Come on down, Jackie, it's only us." Eric said. Jackie climbed down slowly. She had tears rolling down her pale cheeks. "What happened to Kelso?" Donna asked. "I...well, there was this person, he came from out of nowhere. Michael and I didn't even _hear_ him. Or see him, for that matter," Jackie said, trying to stop weeping.

Hyde hugged her tight. "It's okay Jackie." he said soothingly. "Do you know what he looked like?" Eric asked. "Forman, leave Jackie alone for a while _okay_?" Hyde said. The group went in the cabin. Jackie and Hyde sat down on the couch, while Donna, Eric and Fez found chairs to sit in. After Jackie was clamed down, the questions began.

"Okay Jackie," Hyde started. "what all happened?" "Okay, here's the story. Michael and I were talking about your_ 'Insane Hunter' _story when we heard crunching. We figured it was just a deer or something. And when we turned around the guy was there." Jackie explained. "Then what?" Eric questioned. "And Michael asked him if he needed directions. Then the guy...he...he..." Jackie's voice trailed as she started to cry again. "Shh, it's okay, Jackie, shh," Hyde said as he held Jackie in his arms.

"I think we should be _prepare _for this dude." Eric suggested. "Yeah, we should, Forman. Get me some boards!" Hyde ordered. After Hyde got some wood from the extra room, made for getting projects done in, he nailed boards over the door. "Do you think _that_ will stop him from getting in?" Fez asked. "Yeah, it will, Fez. It's a good thing the old _coot_ that lived here liked to make things." Hyde said coolly. "Well, I can't sleep." Eric said. "Me either." Donna replied.

"We'll stay up, then." Hyde said. _Donna hasn't said a word to me. I guess she's really pissed off. Not that I care or anything. _Hyde thought. _I wonder why Donna isn't talking to Hyde? Hmm, he must've pissed her off. Better to be pissed off than pissed on! Heh heh...okay not the time for jokes. Someone died. _Eric thought. "I seriously didn't think this guy was real. I thought it was just a story, too." Hyde said. "Yeah, well you shouldn't have told it!" Donna snapped. "You guys wanted to hear it!" Hyde shouted. "Well you...you...you are a jerk!" Donna yelled. "You're a bitch!" Hyde countered. "I _hate_ you! Don't talk to me anymore you _bastard_!" Donna yelled back. "Hey, cool it." Fez said. "Shut up, Fez." Hyde and Donna said at the same time. "You guys have got to stop fighting." Eric said. "We're not fighting anymore. I'm not going to talk to him ever again." Donna said, finishing the conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jackie then got up and said, "Eric, I need to talk to you upstairs...now." "Okay. Guys I'll be right back." Eric said. Jackie and Eric went up to the second floor of the cabin. "Eric, I...I really _do_ have feelings for you. and I know you're with Donna, but..." Jackie addmitted. "Jackie, no, I am with Donna. I'm sorry but I _won't_ cheat on Donna with _anyone_." Eric said. "Just _one _kiss? Please Eric? Just a peck?" Jackie pleaded. Eric could barely stand how helpless she looked.

Then, Eric kissed Jackie for less than five seconds. "Thanks, Eric. I knew I could count on you." she said. "Whatever just don't tell anyone." Eric said. The two went back downstairs. "You know what? We should just go to bed." Eric suggested. "Yes, sleep does sound good." Fez said. "I'm going right now!" Jackie said. She headed back upstairs. "Me, too." Fez added. He also went upstairs. Then Hyde, Eric, and Donna went. On the way up, they heard a few thumps down the hall. Eric shrugged and so did Donna.

"Must just be Jackie." Hyde said. "Perhaps," Eric began. "she is pretty loud." While they were going to thier rooms, all of a sudden, Hyde yelled, "_Donna move_!" Donna was going to turn and ask why when she was pushed out of the way by Hyde. At that instant, Hyde fell backwards onto the floor. There were four arrows in his chest, which three had gone straight through him. "_Hyde_!" Donna gasped. Eric looked down the hall to see the figure of a person. It was too dark to see who, but when Eric saw he was loading _five_ more arrows in his bow, Eric pulled Donna and himself into the nearest room. He shut and locked the door. Luckiy, there were around ten locks on the door. The person who lived there must have been a security freak.

When Eric didn't hear anything else, he turned around seeing Donna crying. "Donna, it's not your fault." he said, putting a hand on Donna's back. "I can't belive he's _dead_!" Donna cried. Eric hugged her. "You know what the last thing I said to him was? I hate you, don't talk to me anymore you bastard. That is what I said to him. I hate myself!" Donna sobbed. "No, Donna, don't hate yourself." Eric said. "I have to! He died...for me! Even though I said that, he got himself killed for me..." Donna weeped. Eric just held her closer. That's when they heard knocking. "Eric! It's us!" Jackie called. Eric carefully opened the door. "Is _he_ out there?" Eric whispered. "No," Fez said. "but what happened to Hyde?" "Uhm, the dude that killed Kelso..." Eric said.

He let his two friends in and shut the door. "You know," Fez started. "I've got a _strange_ feeling about this guy." "Like what?" Eric asked. "I don't know, but how the hell did he get in here? All the windows were locked, all the doors nailed shut." Fez said. "I don't really know. But we _have_ to get revenge." Donna said. "How?" Eric asked. "We build a weapon." Donna replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Despite Donna's brave words, she was still buried in guilt for what her last words to Hyde had been. And after what she had said, he still saved her. Donna went into a flashback in her mind...

Flashback

_"Donna, I've always had feelings for you." "Like I didn't know!" "Donna listen-" "NO Hyde YOU listen! I don't like you, okay, I'm dating ERIC! So just leave me alone!" "Donna, wait." "Shut up!"_

_"I didn't think that guy was real, I thought it was just a story, too." "Then you shouldn't have told it!" "YOU wanted to hear it!" "Well, you...you...you are a jerk!" "Bitch!" "I hate you! Don't talk to me ever again you bastard!"_

"Donna?" Eric called. Donna regained her thoughts. "Yeah?" she asked, gaining tears in her eyes. "Are you okay?" Jackie asked. "I'm...I'm fine," Donna lied. "okay, I'm gonna need wire, wood, clothing, lighter fluid, fire, a lighter, and good luck." "Okay got it. Fez, you and me'll cover the wire and lighter fluid, Jackie, go with Donna to look for wood and clothing. I know where we can find a lighter for fire." Eric ordered. "Where?" Donna asked, afraid of the answer. "Hyde's pocket." Eric replied. Donna's eyes filled with terror and shame.

So Donna and Jackie went into the two rooms to the left. While Fez and Eric went two rooms to the right. Donna felt horrible when she saw Hyde's dead body. She went into another flashback...

_"Donna move!" Hyde yelled. "Huh? Oomph!" Donna huffed as she hit the floor. Hyde winced in pain just before falling backwards. "HYDE!" Donna screamed._

"_Donna_!" Jackie shouted. "Yeah?" Donna asked. "You feel bad about Hyde, am I right?" Jackie asked. "Yes, I do, Jackie." Donna said sadly. "It's alright, Donna. I don't like it _either_." Jackie said with a slight cruelty to it in Donna's eyes. But she shrugged it off and they looked for the supplies.

"When you think about it, Donna," Jackie began. "Hyde hurt _you_." "HUH?" Donna asked, completely puzzled. "Well, he tried to get_ you_, he called _you_ a bitch." Jackie pointed out. "Okay...right..." Donna said with wide eyes. _She's startin' to creep me out with all this 'its not your fault' crap. She's in on something. I can feel it. _Donna thought.

Meanwhile, Fez and Eric were talking about what to do in this situation. "So Eric, how will we find this supplies?" Fez asked. "I don't know," Eric started. "but...we could split up." "Uhm...oh...kay..." Fez hesitated. Then they split up. Eric was in one room and Fez was in the other. About five minutes later, he heard a scream of pain come from the room Fez was in. Around 30 seconds later he heard slicing and cracking sounds. Eric froze in horror. He waited about five more minutes before he made a sound. "F-Fez?" he called. No response. He walked out of his room catiously and went to Fez's. He carefully opened the door and gasped.

It was horrid. Blood was _everywhere _and there were chunks of body parts spread out all over the room. Eric almost threw up at the sight of it. And if it wasn't for the shreds of poliester, he couldn't tell it was Fez. "Eric?" Donna called. Eric's eyes were still glued on the gruesome sight, he would've called back, but it was like his lungs were gone. "Eric?" Donna called again. Then she went down to where Eric was. "Eric what the hell? Why didn't you-_OH MY GOD_!" Donna gasped. "Yeah," Eric forced out words. "Where's...Jackie...?" he gulped. "She said she had to get something from the lobby." Donna said. She and Eric exchanged looks. "She...no...she couldn't have." Eric muttered.

Then Jackie walked up. "Hi gu-oh _god_..." Jackie gawked. "Is that..." "Yeah, but don't be so _surprised_ about it you liar." Eric snarled. "huh?" Jackie asked with a confused daze. "You know what I mean." Eric said. "What are you talking a-_AAHH_!" a hole was busted in the floor, and Jackie was grabbed by her thighs. "_Errriiiccc_!" she screamed. Eric grabbed her arms. "Hold on Jackie!" he yelled. Donna helped by grabbing ahold of Jackie, too. Jackie screamed in pain as blood bubbled up from her waist. Then the pull got too strong, and it pulled Jackie under completely.

"I guess she wasn't the one." Eric said guiltily. Then he leaned over and peered into the hole. All he saw was blood. Then he saw something dark flash by, going up the stairs. "He's coming!" Eric warned. Donna and Eric turned and ran. They didn't even notice that Hyde's body was _gone_.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

They randown the hall franticly. They ran until they hit a dead end. "Oh my God Eric what are we gonna do?" Donna asked. "I don't know, Donna." Eric said calmly. Then they saw the person approching. He had a long black cloak on and a black hood so noone could see his face. "Oh God. I love you, Eric." Donna said, shaking and shivering. "I love you, too, Donna." Eric said.

As the person drew the bow back and Eric and Donna closed their eyes tight, someone yelled, "NO! Put that _down_!" It sounded so familiar. It was _Jackie_! As she came into the light, she had blood stains on her clothes and face. "Jackie? What...?" Eric gawked. "Jackie, why are you? What's going? What's going on!" Donna asked loudly. The murderer removed the black hood. It turns out it was _Fez_! "Fez? You, too! But I thought you two were..." Eric's voice trailed off. "You thought we were dead? Oh, well as you can see we're _not_." Fez said in a proud kind of voice.

"Wait, what's going on! Jackie I _watched _you die!" Eric said to the blood stained brunette. "Well, it was really easy to just take _Steven's _blood to make it _look_ like my own," Jackie stated coldly. "and it was simple to cut Michael's body to bits, smother it in blood so you couldn't tell, and rip a few pieces of Fez's shirt to make you think it was him." "I thought you loved Hyde?" Donna asked. "I love someone different. I love Eric and I want him. Eric, you're the reason I didn't let Fez kill you two." Jackie explained.

"But what about the others?" Donna asked with fear in her voice. "Well," Fez started. "I made the first kill. Jackie had no clue of it, though. But it was increadibly fun seeing _Kelso _in pain instead of_ me_." "Then I killed Steven. I was aiming for Donna but he got in the way. But that was to my advantage. Seeing you weak was hilarious." Jackie cackled. "After that, when Eric and I split up, it was the _perfect _chance to fake my death." Fez said while smirking. "And finally, poor little me! We just faked my death to make you scared. Let me say we are very good actors, no?" Jackie enuciated.

"But _why_? What did_ we _ever do to you guys?" Eric asked. Donna was equally puzzled. "I was tired of being used. Steven was sweet, but he really got annoying. And Michael only wanted to _do it _with me." Jackie stated, a frown on her face while _thinking _of Kelso. "I was always _'just the foreign kid' _and I _had _norespect. Noone thought I'd do something like this. _Ha_! You're all wrong!" Fez snickered evilly. "But why would you kill us?" Donna asked.

"We just explained it you moron!" Jackie yelled angrilly. "You know, Jackie, we could use two more killers." Fez said to the small teenage girl. Jackie nodded, "Why yes, yes, we could." "NO! No frickin' way are we helping you kill people!" Eric said. Donna agreed. "Oh c'mon, Eric, you've always wanted to kill Laurie and Red." Fez replied. "I love my sister and my dad you sick son of a bitch." Eric said in complete anger.

"Donna, don't you wanna get Randy and Casey and all those ther guys?" Jackie asked. "They are jerks so," Donna began. Eric looked at her with wide eyes, while Fez and Jackie just smiled demonicly. "no!" Donna finished. Eric sighed in relief. "Well then," Jackie said. "You know _too_ _much_, so we'll have to _kill_ you." Eric and Donna exchanged fearful looks. Fez got the bow and arrow. "No, Fez," Jackie said with an excited tone. "let me do it." Fez smiled and handed Jackie the weapon. Jackie got an arrow, put an arrow on, and aimed at Donna. "Solong Donna..." she said with a laugh. "I'll be damned." Eric replied. He found a weak chair. He did not hesitate and threw it at Jackie. Bullseye! He caused Jackie to fall backwards and fire the arrow at the wrong person.

The arrow went deep into Fez's right arm. "Damn Jackie!" he yelped. "Sorry! Damn you Eric!" Jackie yelled while getting up. Eric and Donna took a run for it. They ran back downstairs, ignoring the blood and gore eveywhere. They finally found an old back room and went in. Eric locked the door. Lucky for them, the room was full of old tools and sharp objects. Eric grabbed the first one he could get his hands on. It was a hand saw. He handed it to Donna quickly. "Ehh...you mean you want to kill them?" she asked. Eric grimly nodded, "It's all we can do now." Then he picked up an axe for himself. "I hate it too Donna." Eric added. There was the sound of footsteps. "Move, move!" Eric whispered.

The two teens catiously opened the door to peek outside. Sure enough, Fez and Jackie were standing next to the stairway. "Okay, you go for Eric, I'll go for Donna." Jackie said. Fez nodded. "Donna, you take a run for it while I distract them!" Eric whispered. "Okay, be careful." Donna whispered back.

Eric ran out of the room. "Hey! I'm over here! Come get me!" Eric yelled. Donna took a run for it. "I got Eric, go get Donna!" Fez ordered. Jackie nodded and ran after Donna. Fez was ready to draw his bow and arrow when he realized Jackie still had it. "Outta luck,_ are you_?" Eric said cruelly, getting his axe out. "E-Eric, uhh...I-I'm sorry!" Fez stammered. "_Too bad_, maybe you should have thought about that _before_ you killed some of us!" Eric shouted. Fez tripped over a cord in the hall and fell onto his back, trembling. Eric held the axe high above his head and said, "Goodbye...foreigner!" He brought the axe down hard, straight into Fez's chest. Fez took in one gasp of air, then his body fell lifeless.

Eric felt horrible for killing his friend, but he knew he had to do it. Eric yanked the axe out, took one last look at Fez, and followed Donna and Jackie. When he opened the door Donna was in, he saw her and Jackie standing on oppisite sides of the room. "Donna are you okay?" he asked. "I'm fine!" Donna said. She took her handsaw and slung at Jackie but missed all three times. Then Jackie turned to Eric, and threw the arrow at him. The arrow grazed his arm, leaving a nasty gash. "Leave him the hell _alone_!" Donna shrieked. She took her handsaw and slashed Jackie across her stomach. Jackie screamed in pain. Donna finished it off by taking one of Jackie's arrows and stabbing her in the throat with it.

Eric looked at Donna, who was almost to tears. "Good work." he said. Donna looked at him and smiled, for the first time that whole day. "We lost all of our friends." she said sadly. "But think about how many more we _saved_." Eric said. The redhead smiled again but this time sadly. She walked around Jackie's dead body and next to Eric. They went out of that cabin, for what they were hoping would be the last time they ever saw it. They had to pry off the wood Hyde nailed to the walls to protect the door. Then they got in the Vista Cruiser, which was rusty and had blood stains on it. They didn't really care they just started it and left. Not looking back once. They didn't say anything on the ride back to Point Place.

When they got back, Kitty came out of the house panicing. "Oh my god what happened? Where are the other kids?" she asked franticly. "Uhm, we'll..we'll explain inside." Eric said. Kitty rushed him and Donna into the warm house.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

When Red saw Eric and Donna, with blood all over them, he even gawked. "Good God! What happened to you kids?" he asked. "It's a long...story." Eric replied. "Well, do tell." Kitty urged. "Okay, first, we got to Montana. We were having a great time. Then Hyde told a scary story about this 'Insane Hunter' and about a half hour later, Kelso was killed." Eric explained. Red and Kitty gasped. "He's dead?" Kitty asked. "Yes," Donna began. "And as if to make things worse, me and Hyde got in a fight. Then when the guy who killed Kelso tried to kill me, Hyde got in the way. Hyde got killed, too." Donna said, tears burning in her eyes. "Steven, too?" Red asked. Kitty was about to burst into tears. "Then," Eric started. "We _thought _Fez and Jackie got killed, but it turns out _they_ were the ones killing everyone."

Kitty and Red gaped at that. "You mean the foreign kid and the rich girl were doing it?" Red asked in fury. "What happened to them?" Kitty asked in a tiny voice, afraid of the answer. "They tried to kill me and Donna, so we had to kill them," Eric said. "And God did I hate it." "Well, you kids have been through enough now. Go on home, Donna." Kitty said. "And Eric," Red said kind of firmly. "I'm so sorry about your friends." "It's okay dad. I just can't believe Fez and Jackie would do something like this!" Eric said. "I always thought Fez was a nice boy." Kitty added. "And Jackie was kind of sweet." "Well Eric, justy go on to bed." Red replied. On Eric's way out of the kitchen, Red gave him a big hug.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


End file.
